The Element Gems
by Soulheart4
Summary: This fanfic is pretty long. After Lies new characters find themselves being hunted by their fellow peers. Why? These kids learn that they carry Mystic Blood- blood that will make humans go crazy- like a vampire. How will they survive the FAYZ?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Here are some things you should know**

**Gems-**

** Gems contain a power related to a certain element (like Fire, water, earth, air, rainbow, etc)**

**The Gems not only protect their owners, but provide certain abilities and advantages.**

**1). Blocks the scent of mystic blood from other humans.**

**2) Serves as a nutrition carrier-no need for the owner to eat.**

**3) Has the ability to release a power according to it's element.**

**4). Shows the owner's emotion- the brighter the stone- Excited, happy, joyful- the duller the stone- Angry, disturbed, any negative feelings.  
**

**If not worn:**

**1). The scent of Mystic blood is unlocked- making humans unable to resist hunt the owner-similar to how vampires loose control when thirsty-**

**Who gets these Gems, and where do they come from?**

**Gems are passed down from Mystic families- groups of magical folk who lived during ancient times-**

**As you read, you will know that mostly NORMALS will obtain these stones. The reason being is that they are given powers through blood- not radiation.**

**Stones to Know**

**The Rainbow Stone- is the most powerful stone. Holding the rainbow element, this gem/stone holds all of the elements in one. The owner of this gem is usually bright, joyful and spirited. **

**

* * *

**

Astrid walked silently into the daycare. She could make out John Terifino working quietly with one of the volunteers. Astrid sighed. She shouldn't be here…but then again, it was partly her fault Mary committed suicide in the first place.

Astrid cleared her throat. "Um, John? It's me Astrid."

John and his partner looked up. John looked at Astrid for a moment, anger flashed in his eyes but then he smiled. He turned to the girl next to him and nodded.

"Be right back, Gabby" he muttered. He walked over and dug his hands in his pockets. His hair was long and red. His eyes were tired and puffy. Astrid blinked. He looked awful. Worse than Sam…. Sam. He hadn't spoken to her as much lately. After the cliff jumping incident and Mary's big poof- he had avoided her entirely. Astrid sighed again and looked directly into John's eyes.

"John…." She said softly. "I'm here. Put me wherever you need me"

John nodded to her but didn't make eye contact. "Sure…uh. Gabby could you come over here for a sec?"

Astrid followed his gaze. A pretty brown haired girl walked towards them. She had golden brown eyes and a sweet face. But as soon as she saw Astrid her face fell.

"What's _she _doing here?" she said quietly. She looked at John and narrowed her eyes.

John gave her an exasperated look. "Gabby, not now ok? Not in front of the kids."

Gabby nodded. Astrid noticed something. Gabby was taking orders from John. Since Mary had gone, John had taken Mary's role in watching over the prees. Astrid smiled at Gabby.

"Hi, you must be Gabby Foster. I'm Astri—"

Gabby held up her hand. "Yeah, yeah. I know who you are. Don't need to make a big deal about it."

She turned on her heal and picked up a small toddler and walked away. John looked at Astrid and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Astrid" he said gently. "She's just worried is all. Don't let her get under your skin"

Astrid shook her head. As John stepped away she put her hand on his shoulder. He turned and raised an eyebrow.

Astrid sighed. "John, I am so sorry for everything," she whispered. "About the lying, Mary… You have every right to hate me, but I just want you to know I'm sorry"

John just stared at her for a moment. Then he stepped forward and hugged Astrid tightly. Astrid wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. Mary would have done the same thing.

"I don't hate you Astrid," said John softly, his voice muffled. He pulled back and let his arms drop. "I lied too. It's just your fault you know"

Astrid shrugged. "But a lot of it is, John. Lying wasn't a good idea. And now, all I want to do is something right."

"Good. You've come to the right place," John said. "Hey, Amber?" he yelled.

A red haired girl about fourteen years old stuck her head out of a room. She was holding a small toddler. She smiled.

"Yeah, John?" she called.

"Would you mind getting Astrid's sleeping bag from Quinn's? I need to show her around"

Astrid blinked in confusion. "John?"

John laughed. "If you're going to work here, you have to be apart of sleeping duty. We can't just leave the kids on their own, can we?"

"I guess that makes sense," said Astrid sadly. "What should I do with Little Pete?"

John thought for a moment. "Can't Sam take care of him?"

"No…Sam and I are having…issues," said Astrid glumly.

John smiled. "No worries. Actually, Amber's volunteering ends tonight. Why doesn't she watch Little Pete for you? Amber loves kids, and she'd be perfect"

Astrid frowned. "Are you sure? He's kinda a handful"

"A handful? Have you seen what we deal with every day?" John beamed. "Amber can deal with it. You'll be surprised with what she can do. Literally"

Amber skipped over and stopped next to John. She grinned at Astrid. "Hey, your Astrid right?"

Astrid nodded sheepishly. "Yes. Your Amber?"

"Yeah. So I heard you need like a nanny for LP, right?" she asked.

Astrid smiled. "Yeah. You wouldn't mind?"

"Girl, I love kids. No matter what their issues are" Amber smiled. "Now, I can go get him as soon as I'm done with the sleeping bag."

Before Astrid could speak, Amber was gone. John and her watched as Amber's red hair disappeared behind the door.

"Is she always that perky?" asked Astrid, bewildered.

John laughed again. "Perky? That's when she's in a bad mood!"

He and Astrid laughed some more. It was nice to lie back for a while. Astrid sighed. She wondered if Sam was still mad at her. He had moved out into Quinn's. He needed "space" from Astrid until things lightened up. Astrid shook her head at the thought. Things were never going to lighten up- they would just be surrounded by the Darkness.

Amber Joy Rainbow skipped down the street to Quinn's. Amber never met Quinn but she admired him for coming up with the fishing thing. She rapped lightly on the door. Then she remembered- Quinn was gone fishing… Someone else had to live here!

Her best friend, Joseph Barbara opened the door. He grinned at her. "Hey, long time no see!"

Joe and Amber had not seen each other for several days. She had been working at the Day care non-stop.

Amber shook her head. "God, I'm sorry, to bother you like this" she said quietly. "It's just that I need a sleeping bag"

Joe cocked his head. "It's ok. You look sad. What's up?

"I think I have a power," she said softly. Joe stared at her and let her in.

"Really?" he asked. "What is it? Tell me"

"Well, it started a couple days ago. I was walking by myself and suddenly some kids came up to me and said they were hungry"

Joe furrowed his brow. "A lot of kids are hungry, Amber. It's not surprising a kid would come up to people our age. It's natural"

"No. That's not it. They stared at me like…. I don't know how to explain it"

Joe raised his eyebrow. He pointed upstairs. "Lets talk about this in the living room"

Amber sat back and stared at Joe. He was finally wearing a T-shirt and jeans. His hair was long and hung over his face. His blue eyes were curious and cautious at the same time. He listened to Amber as she told her story.

"So I said to the kid "Well, that's your problem. We're all hungry- the kid looked at me and smiled. He stepped forward and took a deep breath through his nose. Now this was when things got weird."

Joe leaned back. "Was he smelling you?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah. So I asked him why he was doing that. He said, because you smell good"

Joe laughed. "Huh. I guess you must be the cleanest one here"

"No, Joe. It's not like that," Amber said sadly. Then she brightened. "Joe, get up"

Joe narrowed his eyes, teasing gone. "Why?"

"Just do it."

Joe stood up and stepped forward. Amber moved closer and looked at him directly in the eye. "Ok, now just inhale. You'll see what I mean"

Joe looked confuse but he obeyed. He moved closer and sniffed. Amber stiffened. Was this such a good idea? He sniffed again, but inhaled deeper. His hands rested on her shoulders and brought her body against his.

Then Joe came closer until his lips were at Amber's neck. She shivered.

"God, Amber," Joe breathed. "Why do you smell so...?" he was lost for words.

Amber nodded, but she felt a bit uncomfortable. "Good?" she guessed.

Joe chuckled. She could feel his breath on her neck. "No." he said softly. "You smell delicious"

Amber tried to push away but Sam held her firmly. "Ok, Joe. I think you should let go"

Joe stared at her then he seemed to realize what he was doing. He released her and blinked. He stepped back looking dizzy.

"Wow" he gasped. "Amber, what happened?"

Amber shrugged and shivered. "I don't know," she whispered.

She sunk to the ground. "So, that's my power? I smell good? How is that helpful?" she asked the floor.

Joe knelt down but kept his distance. "It was like a trance," he said dreamily. "I've never smelled anything like that before"

Amber looked up. Joe was looking at her curiously.

"Joe, when you smelled that, what were you thinking?"

Joe looked uncomfortable. "Uh… it's kinda embarrassing"

"Joe, I need to know" Amber said sternly.

Joe sighed. He stared at the floor and closed his eyes. "My mouth was watering…. It made me want to…want to…."

He paused. Then he raised his head. He stared at Amber and his eyes were hungry. Amber cringed back from his animal like expression. His nostrils flared and his body tensed.

"I wanted to eat you" he finished in a breathless voice. The room was silent for a couple minutes. Amber stood up, and Joe followed.

Amber shook her head in disbelief. "This is weird"

Joe nodded but his back was against the wall. Amber looked at him. "Why are you acting like that?"

Joe held up his hand. "Don't talk! It's too much!"

"What is?" Amber asked. She stepped closer. Joe stiffened and shook his head. His eyes were wild.

"Get away from me, Amber" he snarled. "I can smell you from here" he whispered.

Amber blinked.

Joe sighed and grabbed the table for support. "Amber, you're making me crazy. Please go…. I don't want to hurt you"

Amber gasped and ran out the door as fast as she could. She heard Joe curse as she slammed the door with a loud BANG.

She clutched the sleeping bag as she ran to the day care. She never looked back.

Astrid had just finished putting away some toys from the prees. John was asleep in his room. Gabby had gone out to get supplies from Albert. So Astrid was alone. The prees were also sleeping- so it was quiet. Her first day had gone well. The kids were sweet and gentle. No tantrums or injuries. John was kind to her- and Gabby…well Gabby was a bit more nice- but partly because John had told her to.

Suddenly the door opened. Astrid looked up. A sweet smell came to her nostrils. Astrid stared. Amber Rainbow was huffing and puffing. She was clutching a sleeping bag and looking like she had just seen a ghost.

Astrid stood up, a bit blown away by the amazing smell. "Hey, Amber" she smiled. "Are you alright?"

Amber nodded but didn't move. "Astrid? Do you smell that?" she gasped.

"I do…it smells good. Are you wearing perfume?" Astrid stepped forward but Amber held up her hand.

"Don't!" she ordered. "You'll be tranced too"

Astrid furrowed her brow. "Tranced. Is that even a word?"

"It's my power," moaned Amber. "Everyone who smells my scent will go crazy. My friend Joe almost lost it. Just stay back and I won't hurt you"

Astrid stood still. She watched as Amber sprinted into John's room. She woke him up and explained her power.

John sat up and blinked. "I have been noticing that," he said softly. "Amber, you have to tell Sam"

Amber gasped. "Sam? He'll burn me alive!"

"No he won't" said Astrid. "Sam's a good guy. Amber, are you sure this is a power?"

Amber shook her head. "I don't know. What about the prees!"

"Amber, I order you to go to Sam," said John angrily. "If you remain at the day care, the kids might become crazed. You need to think about your safety"

Amber let out a cry. "Oh my goodness!"

Astrid put her hand on Amber's shoulder but she held her breath. The sweet smell had made her a bit dizzy. "Amber, Sam's at the town hall. He won't be mad"

Amber nodded. "Ok, I'll go right now. Hey, when's the last time Sam ate something?"

"This morning. Why?"

Amber sighed. "Good. I need him to have a clear mind"

She ran off leaving John and Astrid speechless.

Sam got up on his feet. Someone was at the door. Sighing, Sam opened it. He was hit in the face with the most delicious smell he had ever experienced. He blinked and looked down. A pretty looking red haired girl was staring up at him looking tired.

Sam stared at her for a moment. "Is something wrong?" he asked. As he spoke the scent came up his nostrils as he inhaled. Sam stopped.

"What's that smell?" he asked. He leaned forward. Then he stopped. "Holy crap. You smell good," he observed.

The girl let out a wail. "That's why I came here!"

"What?"

The girl came in and Sam closed the door behind her. "What's this all about?"

"My name is Amber Rainbow," said the girl softly. "A couple days ago I realized I have a power."

Sam gazed down at her curiously.

"Any human who comes at least five feet from me instantly is entranced by my scent. Get it?"

Sam nodded slowly. He crossed his arms. "I think so. Keep talking"

Amber sniffed a small tear falling down her cheeks. "Sam, I don't know what to do. I can't leave because I'll starve. But if I stay here, kids are going to want to eat me."

"Eat you?" Sam seemed horrified. "Are you kidding me?"

Amber shook her head. "No. Even John and Astrid were dizzy by it. My best friend Joe almost attacked me. Don't you see?"

Sam sighed. He stepped forward. Amber stepped back. Sam cocked his head and furrowed his brow.

"Amber, I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "Stay here so we can figure this out"

Amber sniffed and wiped her teary eyes. "Ok. Just don't stand close"

Sam shrugged. "Ok. Sit down"

Amber sat on the couch. Sam stood up and stared down at her. "So, you say your smell is making kids crazy. Correct?"

"Yeah. I mean, I think if I let it go out of control, kids wouldn't hesitate to kill me."

Sam paced the floor. "But, you don't smell that strong right now."

"That's because I told you to stand over there," argued Amber. "If you get any closer you'll see what I'm talking about."

Sam stopped walking and locked his eyes on Amber. "Ok. Let's test it"

Amber held up her hand. "Sam, I don't think that's such a good idea" but Sam was already walking towards her.

Amber stiffened. She steadied herself and watched as Sam approached her. At first Sam's expression was confident. But as he got closer, Amber watched as his nostrils flared. He stopped in his tracks. He took a deep breath.

Amber panicked. Sam Temple had the power to shoot bright beams of fire out of his palms…What if he tried to burn her? He could kill her easily. Amber clutched the sofa as Sam leaned forward. She could feel his ragged breath on her face.

She stared into his eyes. They were bright with hunger…She watched in horror as his tongue licked his chops.

Amber moved fast. She pushed both hands out and pushed Sam away with all her might. Sam stumbled back but did not fall. Amber backed away until she was a safe distance away.

Sam's face was blank, confused. He blinked rapidly then he shook his head trying to clear his head. He stared at Amber in shock.

"Oh my god," he whispered. "Amber, I'm so sorry. I had no idea it would be like that!" Sam said softly.

Amber was crying now. Huge tears fell down her freckled face as she shook violently. She stared up at Sam with the most frightened expression.

Sam sighed. "Amber, I'm sorry"

Amber shook her head and stood up. "I can't stay here… It's not safe."

"No, you don't have to go!" Sam argued. "You just need to be careful is all"

Amber leapt to her feet. She glared at Sam with a mixture of hatred and disappointment. "If you can't resist, no one can!" she hissed.

With that she turned on her heel. She headed for the door but Sam grabbed her. She looked at him. She could see how he struggled to control himself.

He closed his eyes as he focused on his breathing. "Amber, don't leave. I'll make sure you'll be safe"

Amber sniffed. "No, Sam" she spoke directly at him. She realized her mistake. Sam's body suddenly shifted. His hands clenched into fists.

Sam opened his eyes. They were no longer hungry- but starving. They stared at Amber like a lion stares at a zebra. He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. Was he losing control?

Amber blinked. She looked around. The door wasn't open.

Oh god…Sam raised hands and pointed them straight at her. Amber screamed as a beam of light shot towards her. She jumped to the right as the scorching heat incinerated a stool in the corner. Amber was about to go to the door but something heavy and fast hit her. She gasped. Sam was on top of her. He grinned down at Amber and licked his lips.

"Sam…please don't" Amber begged. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"But you smell amazing!" he complained. "I can't take it anymore!"

He lowered his face but Amber put her hand on his lips. His eyes zoomed onto hers.

"Sam, I'm telling you, stop it!" Amber hissed. "It's the freaking trance. Snap out of it"

Then Amber felt something wet and slimy on her palm. She drew her hand back and helped.

"Sam! Your disgusting!" she cried. Sam laughed.

Amber shook her head in anger. "By golly Sam, I will kick you in the balls so hard- I swear to the Jesus Christ!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "But, then I couldn't eat you" he said.

"Ok, Sam." Amber snarled. "ON the count of three you'd better let me go. Or, I'm going to kick the twins as hard as I can! One…"

Sam shrugged. He leaned forward. Amber grabbed his head, and tried to push it away. Sam didn't stop. He pressed his dry lips against Amber's neck.

Amber prepared herself. "Two…"

Sam opened his mouth and Amber felt a piercing pain as his teeth attempted to sink into her skin. She let out a howl of pain. Sam didn't stop. He grunted with pleasure as the blood touched his lips.

"Three!" Amber raised her legs and kicked Sam's groin as hard as she possibly could. Sam screamed in pain and staggered back. Amber sat up. Something warm was running down her throat. There was a trickled of blood oozing from her neck!

Sam was standing up now. He towered over Amber with his eyes wide with terror. Amber saw that his eyes were normal.

"Amber!" he gasped. "I'm so, so sorry!" he cried.

Amber got to her feet. She shook with fear. "Sam, you tried to eat me"

Sam's eyes were even more shocked. "I did?"

Amber shook her head in disgust. "You don't remember?"

"All I remember is your scent then everything went blank."

Amber pointed to the blood on her neck. "Do you know what this is from?"

Sam just stared.

Amber sucked in a deep breath. "That's from your teeth, Sam. You tried to kill me"

"Amber…." Sam shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked hopefully.

Amber backed away. "Sam shooting beams of light at someone and biting there neck is a pretty good way of hurting someone."

"Oh my god" Sam covered his face. "Amber, I'm so sorry" There was an awful silence.

He looked up. "Amber?"

Then he realized. She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber Joy Rainbow sat up. Where was she now? She opened her eyes. WTF?

Where was Perdido Beach? Looking around she realized she wasn't anywhere near the familiar beach town…. She stood up. Before her she stared at a huge mansion. Huh… what the hell was this?

Sighing Amber got to her feet and walked towards it. A mansion…how perfect. No one was going to mess with her any more! She looked around. No one was coming out to smell her. Great.

As she approached the house she heard something. She whirled around. She stared. A snot nosed no excuse for a kid was staring up at her. He was skinny, wide-eyed and gross looking.

"What are you doing here kid?" growled Amber. She wasn't usually this grouchy.

The kid narrowed his eyes. "No the question is, what are you doing here"

Amber blinked. "What? I don't have time for this. Out of the way shorty"

The kid stepped in front of her and crossed his arms. "Look, girl. This is our island, ok? What do you think Cain wills ay when he knows you're here?"

"Caine? Wait- are you talking about Caine the pain?" Amber asked.

She noticed the kid's eyes were a bit unfocused. Darn it. He was getting tranced. "Take me to him, ok?"

The boy nodded and led the way. Amber kept her distance as they made their way into the house.

* * *

Caine was busy. Diana was sleeping, and Penny was out swimming. Caine had cut himself when he tried to open a can of soup.

"Damn it" he growled. "How am I supposed to eat, if this dumb thing doesn't open!"

Diana groaned. "Shhh. Caine, your so loud!"

Caine glared at her. "Shut up! I'm trying not to starve ok?"

Diana shrugged and sat up. She blinked. "Hey, who the hell is that?"

Caine looked up. He saw what Diana was talking about. He set the can on the table. Bug walked in and pointed at Caine. Caine stared. A beautiful red haired girl was standing next to Bug with a tortured expression on her face.

Caine smiled, working his old charm. "Bug, who is this?" he asked sweetly. Diana stiffened. She new Caine was hatching up a plan when he talked like that.

The girl blinked. "My name is Amber," she said gently.

Caine grinned wider. "Hi Amber. I see you found our Island"

She gulped. "Look, I don't mean to cause you trouble. It's just I need to find a place without humans. Do you know any?"

Caine gave Diana a look. She was just as confused as he was.

Caine raised his eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want to be alone?"

Amber's eyes flared. "Because!"

"Because why?" Caine stepped forward until he was about a foot away. The girl's eyes widened. Caine raised his hand.

"You'd better tell me or I'll throw you against the -" he stopped mid sentence. His mouth started to water as a delicious smell rose up into his nose. He lowered his hands.

"What is that smell?" he wondered out loud.

He looked down at Amber. Amber shivered.

"No… not again"

Diana stood up and joined Caine. Then she too realized why Caine had acted so strangely. The scent nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Amber, is that you?" she asked. "Why do you smell… like that?"

Amber let out a wail. "IT"S MY POWER OK!"

Bug sniffed the air and licked his lips. "Caine, can I take a bite first?"

Amber shriked. Diana was horrified.

"Caine, what is he talking about?" she asked.

Caine's gaze flickered at Bug, then Amber. A sinister smile stretched across his lips. He raised his hands.

Diana stared at Amber. Her eyes became unfocused. Something took hold of her and the last thing she saw was Caine lunging at Amber's neck.

Amber's POV.

My body flew across the room and hit the wall. I slid to the floor and let out a cry of pain. Then I looked up.

I watched in horror as Caine Soren leapt upon me. Bug grabbed my legs, and Diana lunged at my arm. Caine let out a fearsome snarl that ripped up his throat. His eyes found mine and they were the most menacing things I had ever seen.

"Don't!" I cried. Caine only laughed and pressed his lips against my throat. No, no, no! I tried to push back but Caine's powers only held me down. I screamed as loud as I could but it didn't make him stop.

Caine's teeth bit my neck, and his tongue licked the length of my throat. I wailed, hissed and struggled under the weight of an elephant. Diana and Bug were sinking their teeth into my arms and legs.

I was going to die! I was going to die! My vision blurred as time passed. Caine's teeth had finally stopped biting, but his tongue never stopped licking. His mouth was covered in my own blood, and his hands were clutching my head.

Then I heard something amazing. Caine's weight was off me and I heard screams and hisses at once. I looked around. I gasped. A tall handsome boy threw Caine across the room. He kicked Bug in the stomach and hurled Diana at the wall.

I stared. The boy was panting. He turned and stared at me. I shivered. The boy was tan skinned and Asian. He sighed.

"Are you ok?" he wheezed. "Man, those three get on my nerves" He held out his hand. I took it and heaved myself up.

"How did you throw them like that?" I wondered.

"It comes with my power. I'm a Trancer."

I shook my head in disbelief. I held up my hand. "What? Wait- why are you here?"

"Well, I needed to come back here. I left some of Bowie's things here." That name sounded familiar…where have I heard of that kid…OH my God! Bowie was a little kid in the Day care!

I stopped. "Who are you?"

The boy grinned. "Sanjit"

I followed Sanjit outside and together we made our way into the forest. Finally Sanjit turned around and crossed his arms. I fidgeted with my rainbow sweatshirt and met his golden brown eyes.

He smiled and looked me over. "So… Amber Rainbow, right?"

"Mmmhmm" I nodded. I stared him down with one of my curious glares. He was tall, skinny and honestly he did not look very strong. How on earth did he throw Cain, who was the same size as him? And how did he throw them so far?

"Listen, Amber," Sanjit began. "I have a lot to go over with you. You have no idea what you are do you?"

I frowned. "Nope"

"Well, come with me. But first you have to promise me something. Never, ever take this off" he narrowed his eyes.

I shrugged. "Ok, what is it?"

Sanjit held out his hand in a closed fist as though he was punching. I stared at it.

"Are you really good at Karate? Is that the secret?" I joked.

Sanjit laughed but shook his head. He opened his hand and I gasped. In his palm was a beautiful stone. It was a diamond the size of my thump and it was colored in various reds, blues, greens, yellows, and purples. On the small tip of it there was a hole. Sanjit pulled out a long leather string from his pocket and attached it to the stone.

He held it out in front of me; it swung two in fro like a metronome. Light bounced off it, shining like a star.

"Are you trying to hypnotize me? I asked, completely baffled by the beauty. Sanjit smiled warmly.

"Naw. This is your stone. You know how your last name is Rainbow?"

"Yeah"

"Well, this stone traces back into your family history. As does mine, and my brothers and sisters"

I held up my hand to stop him. "Wait, are you saying this stone was passed down or something? Why on earth do you have it?"

Sanjit smiled sheepishly. "I grabbed it from your house. You know, the night you disappeared?"

I blinked. Since most kids came into other kids' houses in the FAYZ, the thought of someone going into my home didn't bother me too much. But it did if it was a boy.

"But, where was it?" I asked curiously.

"Your mother's jewelry box" he said gently.

I gulped. "I had no idea it was there!" I said.

"Don't worry. We didn't find out until our parents told us," Sanjit said softly. He gestured for me to turn around. He gently tied the string around my neck and I felt the stone drop and rest on my chest.

I turned back around and let out a deep breath. "So…what does this do?"

Sanjit smiled. "I'll tell you on the way back"


	3. Chapter 3

I stopped. "Who are you?"

The boy grinned. "Sanjit"

I followed Sanjit outside and together we made our way into the forest. Finally Sanjit turned around and crossed his arms. I fidgeted with my rainbow sweatshirt and met his golden brown eyes.

He smiled and looked me over. "So… Amber Rainbow, right?"

"Mmmhmm" I nodded. I stared him down with one of my curious glares. He was tall, skinny and honestly he did not look very strong. How on earth did he throw Cain, who was the same size as him? And how did he throw them so far?

"Listen, Amber," Sanjit began. "I have a lot to go over with you. You have no idea what you are do you?"

I frowned. "Nope"

"Well, come with me. But first you have to promise me something. Never, ever take this off" he narrowed his eyes.

I shrugged. "Ok, what is it?"

Sanjit held out his hand in a closed fist as though he was punching. I stared at it.

"Are you really good at Karate? Is that the secret?" I joked.

Sanjit laughed but shook his head. He opened his hand and I gasped. In his palm was a beautiful stone. It was a diamond the size of my thump and it was colored in various reds, blues, greens, yellows, and purples. On the small tip of it there was a hole. Sanjit pulled out a long leather string from his pocket and attached it to the stone.

He held it out in front of me; it swung two in fro like a metronome. Light bounced off it, shining like a star.

"Are you trying to hypnotize me? I asked, completely baffled by the beauty. Sanjit smiled warmly.

"Naw. This is your stone. You know how your last name is Rainbow?"

"Yeah"

"Well, this stone traces back into your family history. As does mine, and my brothers and sisters"

I held up my hand to stop him. "Wait, are you saying this stone was passed down or something? Why on earth do you have it?"

Sanjit smiled sheepishly. "I grabbed it from your house. You know, the night you disappeared?"

I blinked. Since most kids came into other kids' houses in the FAYZ, the thought of someone going into my home didn't bother me too much. But it did if it was a boy.

"But, where was it?" I asked curiously.

"Your mother's jewelry box" he said gently.

I gulped. "I had no idea it was there!" I said.

"Don't worry. We didn't find out until our parents told us," Sanjit said softly. He gestured for me to turn around. He gently tied the string around my neck and I felt the stone drop and rest on my chest.

I turned back around and let out a deep breath. "So…what does this do?"

Sanjit smiled. "I'll tell you on the way back"

The boat lurched to life as Sanjit turned on the engine. Once we were far away from the Island I sighed.

"Uuugh…. you know, the last time I was in Perdido Beach, Sam Temple tried to eat me. So I don't think this is such a dandy idea"

"Amber, that's why you have that stone. It protects you" Sanjit explained. He reached inside his shirt and drew out another stone similar to mine. However his was blood red with black like patterns on the sides. He let it fall and bounce against his strong chest.

"You see, we are both Trancers. Descendants of mystics who were given special powers. The stone you have around your neck holds power no one here could ever get"

I stared at him. Sanjit's long dark hair blew in the wind, his tan skin beautiful in the daylight.

"So, your saying one of my ancestors was a mystic?" I asked.

Sanjit chuckled. "Yes and no. Amber, we are Mystics. We just come from a family line of them. However, only a few are born every hundred years or so. You and I are the only two that I know of in the FAYZ" When he said "You and I" I couldn't help but blush. I think he noticed it…

I looked past him and stared at the island. Cain and Diana were probably back to normal by now…

"What happened back there?" I wondered. "I mean, why do people smell me then they want to eat me?"

Sanjit sighed and steered to the right. "That is a downside of being a mystic. We are born with an irresistible scent that makes humans bloodthirsty. Our blood is full of magic and when a human smells it- they go crazy"

"What does the stone do then?"

Sanjit grinned. He looked at my diamond for a second then he met my eyes. I was suddenly self-conscious of my bare arms and legs. Good thing I shaved…

"Your stone in particular is called the Rainbow gem," he said. "Like all stones, the Rainbow gem takes away the certain properties of your blood so humans won't want to eat you. You still smell great, but the crazy, cannibal part is gone"

He sounded like a teacher. I wasn't done though. "Ok, but how did I bounce to the island, and how did you have super strength?"

Sanjit grinned wider. "That's the best part. You see, the stone not only has it's own power- but it can mimic the powers of those you've met or been close to."

"Whoa. So, you met Jack- so you can use super strength?" I asked.

He nodded.

I gasped. "Ok, I've met Taylor and I remember wishing I had her power…. And I thought of a place to go and this was it!" I threw up my hands in excitement. Then I put them down.

"Sorry, Sanjit" I said rolling my eyes. "I'm just a little shocked"

Sanjit chuckled. "No worries. It's a big deal. Virtue, my adopted brother has one too"

"Really? But I thought you said we were the only Trancers left?"

"I did. But, like I said. You and I are Trancers and Mystics. Virtue is only a mystic. Which means, he cannot mimic other powers, but his own. Which is knowing when people lie"

I nodded and thought about what he said. "That could be useful. Ok, I'm going to try something"

Virtue raised an eyebrow but nodded. I walked over to the edge of the small boat and raised my hand. I thought about Sam's power….

Hmmm. Ok, I thought. Weird beam of green fire- GO! Nothing happened.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Sanjit. I glanced at him. He wasn't laughing. Which was nice- he wasn't like other guys.

I sighed. "I'm trying to use Sam's power"

"Oh duh, I forgot" Sanjit slapped his hand to his forehead. "You see, you don't exactly get Sam's powers. You just get that element. You know how fire Pokémon can usually only use fire attacks? It's the same thing."

Huh. I turned back again to the sea. This time I thought hard. Now, I've seen Pokémon, and as silly as it was I recall playing the game as well. I thought about some attacks then picked a simple one.

I raised my hand and said, "Ember!" at that precise moment a small beam of fire shot from my palms and hit the water with a splash. The sea hissed and steam came out. Wow.

"Whoa! This is so freakin cool!" I cried. Sanjit was laughing now. I ignored it but crossed my arms and smirked.

"Man. This is so awesome! So are we gonna tell anyone?"

Sanjit frowned. "That's what I need to tell you. We can only let a few people know about our powers. Meaning, we cannot tell kids our stones protect us from being eaten. And if we tell anyone, we tell Sam and the council. That's IT!"

I nodded. His voice wasn't kidding or joking anymore. It was dead serious. His eyes met mine and made me freeze. Then he smiled.

"Hey, you're shivering. Do you want to sit over here?" he pointed to the seat next to him. I beamed back and sat down next to him. He looked pretty awesome driving the boat.

"Sanjit?" I asked. He looked down at me and nodded.

"I wanted to thank you…for everything. If it weren't for you- I'd be dead by now"

Sanjit reached out his hand and squeezed mine. They were strong and warm. His eyes were so gentle I thought I might turn into jelly.

"No, thank you. I thought I'd never meet a girl I'd want to be with…or a girl who had something in common."

I blushed. Sanjit laughed and pulled his hand back. We sailed on, watching the sun go down. Soon we would be in Perdido….Joy.

Sanjit's POV

It was getting late. The sun had gone down and I turned on the boat lights. I looked down. Amber was staring at her rainbow necklace. I didn't tell her that they glowed in the dark.

I smiled. She was singing softly to herself. After a moment or so I picked up the words. Her voice was beautiful…not one of those "Oh my god SHUT UP!" kind of voices but a "Hey, that's good. Sing louder" kind.

"_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_"

Her voice trailed off. I watched her curiously. She was just so…. I don't know. She was beautiful, funny, and real. She wasn't full of herself, but she new she was strong. I loved that about her.

"What song were you singing?" I asked casually. We hadn't talked too much. I just told her more facts about the stones… That you don't have to eat with them on, they aren't the source of power, but they just show it. Blah, blah, blah.

Amber smiled up at me. Her long red hair had several fresh made braids. "Crash and Burn by Savage Garden. Heard of them?"

"I may have. Can't remember" I shrugged. To be honest I've never hear that song before. But I liked it.

Amber stood up and wrapped her arms around her. She was wearing her sweatshirt now. She moved towards me and sighed.

I moved my arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. She didn't pull away, but she actually moved against me! I smiled. Even though the mystic smell didn't bother me, I still noticed it. I drew her close and nuzzled my face in her hair. It was so soft…

Amber laughed and snuggled into me. With one hand on the boat, I turned her face towards mine. I lifted her chin and smiled.

"You are more important to me then anything on earth," I whispered. And I meant it.

Amber's glorious green, blue eyes gazed up at me. There was fear, but also calmness to them. Light sparkled from them as her stone shone brightly. Then I moved my hand into her hair and pressed my lips against hers. It was a blissful moment- the sound of the engine was nothing but a small growl, the waves crashing in the sea…. I could hear our hearts beating in the same pattern…

Then it was over. She pulled away first. I hid my disappointment. It was so amazing, yet so short. But I was wrong. She leaned back in and wrapped her arms around my neck. I completely forgot about the steering wheel and pulled Amber into me. I kissed her with more passion than any one I've seen on TV. This was how it was supposed to be right? Love at first sight…. the perfect kiss…

You can say we made out. But, hey. This is my dream girl! What was I supposed to do? Finally we stopped. I was breathing heavily. Then Amber pointed straight ahead.

"Sanjit!" she cried. "Stop the boat!" I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. I grabbed the wheel and stopped the boat. We were lucky.

The boat had reached the harbor. I guided Amber off the boat and she stumbled a bit. I caught her of course but she gave me a small peck on the lips.

I smiled and hugged her close. She sighed and buried her face in my chest. "Sanjit?" she murmured. "Where have you been all my life?"

"On an Island of course. Thailand, India…it doesn't matter. As long as you're in my life, I don't really care where I am"

I kissed her head then we broke apart. I took her hand and we walked together down the street. It was dark. Well it had been dark since Cain had destroyed the power plant. What an idiot!

Finally I spotted town council. Amber saw it too. The lights were on.

"The council must be having a meeting," guessed Amber. "Wonder what's going on"

I shrugged. "Who knows," then I turned to her. "Look, we need to let them know now. If we're going to live with them, they need to know who we are"

"I couldn't agree more," said Amber nodding.

I grinned and began walking up to the Town Council. But there was no need to open the door. Because Sam Temple was already exiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Element Gem part 4

Sam's POV.

Ugh. Well, that was a completely useless part of the day. Man, without Astrid the council sure is uncontrollable sighed as I opened the door. Edillio, Howard and Dekka were right behind me. But they all stumbled into my back once I stepped outside.

I stared. Amber! I couldn't speak. She was standing cross-armed with a tall skinny boy. I recognized him. Sanjit of course. What was he doing here? I let my eyes look them over. Sanjit had a bit of blood on his shirt, so did Amber. But the thing that struck me was the bright shining stone that rested on their chests.

I narrowed my eyes. Dekka and Howard stepped around me. They gasped too once they saw Amber.

"Oh my god, Amber!" Dekka breathed. "Where were you? Quinn said you just fled"

Edillio nodded. "Yeah. Where did you go?"

Howard tapped me on the shoulder. "What are those diamond things?" he whispered. I could have sworn I heard a bit of jealousy in his voice.

I crossed my arms and stared them down. "Amber, do you think you can just run off like that?"

Amber's eyes were even angrier. "What the hell Sam? Don't you remember? You nearly killed me!"

Howard and Edillio gave me suspicious looks. Dekka let out a low growl. Sanjit balled his fists. I ignored their responses.

I stepped down until I was about a foot away from her. Sanjit shifted uncomfortably, and Amber narrowed her eyes.

"Amber, do you have to bring that up?" I growled.

Sanjit put his hand on Amber's shoulder.

"Sam, don't get mad at her, ok?" he asked. "We have a lot to explain"

I laughed sarcastically. "Hell yeah you do."

Amber shivered. I sighed. I rubbed my head in frustration. I was really tired and cranky…

"Listen, I'm sorry about everything, Amber. I don't mean to snap…it's just been a long day"

Amber smiled. "No problem, Sam. Who could blame you?"

I nodded, glad she understood. I turned to Sanjit. "Dude, did you go all that way to get her?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly.

I smiled. "Thanks, man. I'm impressed."

Edillio stepped down and looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "Sam, didn't they say they wanted to talk about something?"

"Oh yeah," I turned to Amber. "We can't talk in t he council room, but how about my place?"

She shrugged. "Sure. But not to many people."

"Who'd you have in mind?"

Sanjit spoke for her. "You, Edillio, Dekka, Jack, Taylor, Brianna, uh Howard…Orc…. and Astrid"

I cut her off. "Astrid?"

She nodded. "Well yeah"

Back to Narrative!

Amber was curious. Sam didn't seem to like the idea of Astrid coming. But this wasn't a matter of likes and dislikes. This was a matter of power. Sanjit's eyes turned to slits.

"Sam, we need to talk now. This is a big deal"

Sam's eyes met his. Amber noticed how he reacted to Sanjit's voice. It was the same voice he used on Amber in the boat!

Sam turned to Edillio. "Get Albert and round everyone up. We'll meet at the Church in half an hour"

Everyone was there. Amber and Sanjit stood on the chancel. Sam, Astrid, Little Pete, Edillio and Howard sat in the right pew. Everyone else sat on the other. I cleared my throat. I usually wasn't this nervous…. but these were important people. Each of them played a huge part in keeping Perdido beach running. They all stared at me with curious eyes. Sam seemed uncomfortable, Astrid well…she was sitting as far away from him as possible…. The Breeze was whispering in Dekka's ear. Jack was playing with his computer thingy, Howard and Orc looked bored. Lana had come too. She sat next to Astrid with her dog. I had never met the chick, but she seemed friendly. She looked at me in the same way. Curious and expecting. Sanjit gave me a "You've got it" look and let me speak.

I coughed and let out a huff. "Ok…uh. Well, a lot of you probably don't know me. I'm Amber Rainbow- don't laugh at the last name."

That earned me a few chuckles. I saw several smiles in the audience. I sighed. "Anyways, if you've walked passed me or happened to talk to me- you may have noticed I have a very uh- how should I say this- um delicious smell."

Sam swallowed. Astrid noticed his expression. I ignored them.

"Now, when I ran away I realized that my scent has the power to attract humans. In my blood I possess a power that makes humans want to attack and sometimes eat me"

Sanjit came to my rescue. He stood forward and folded his arms. "Amber and I are what you call Trancers. Both of us are descendants of Mystics, people who worked with magic long ago"

I noticed Jack look up at that statement. Sam narrowed his eyes. Astrid raised her eyebrows. Lana blinked in surprise. The Breeze looked at Dekka in wonder. Howard and Orc actually looked alive.

"If you can see, we are wearing stones" Sanjit held his and let it dangle like he had before. He stepped down the steps and let everyone get a good look at it.

"This stone is very important" he said. "Without it, you would all be tearing at our flesh. This stone hides the delicious scent of out blood so that you won't be tempted to hunt"

Everyone now was wide eyed. Jack raised his hand. Sanjit nodded.

"Are you saying that if you took that off, we would try to kill you?" he asked.

I looked at Sanjit. His eyes were understanding and patient. How many times would he have to explain?

Sanjit let his stone bounce onto his chest. "Yes. And you wouldn't be able to control your self. No matter how hard you try. And you will never remember the attack. Once the scent is on your brain you lose focus. When you wake up, you'll realize what you've done. After you've devoured us of course"

Everyone was silent. Sam seemed really tense. I bet he felt awful right now. I put my hand on Sanjit's shoulder. I think he got the point.

"But, that's why we have to wear these" I said. I held mine. "Without them, we're vulnerable"

Sanjit sighed. "Look, my adopted brothers and sisters also wear these stones. You must never ever, ever, ever take them off."

Once the meeting was over the group began to disperse. Howard and Orca left, Albert also left. Sam and Astrid were talking to each other in low voices. It was nice to know they were speaking again. Jack, Taylor, Brianna and Dekka were discussing something… Edillio joined Sam and seemed worried about something. However, everyone had one thing in common. All of their eyes were on us. It was slightly uncomfortable. Sanjit however seemed completely at ease. He was telling me about the stone, firing off facts. I didn't listen but I would nod as he spoke.

We were sitting on the steps to the chancel, holding each other's hands.

I leaned over and cupped my hands around his ear. "Are you gonna tell them about the powers?"

He shook his head. "No, not yet. I think we should keep it secret until an emergency." he whispered back.

I nodded and pulled away. "Why are they looking at us like that?" I noticed Astrid's eyes flicker as I spoke.

Sanjit was about to look at who I meant but I stopped him. "Don't. It will look obvious we're talking about them"

Sanjit's eyes moved to the right. "Well, they're looking at us. Why would they care?"

"Sanjit, do you think it was smart telling them that?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Sanjit furrowed his brow. "Of course it was. Amber, they need to understand the importance of our safety"

"Yeah, but what if one of them turns on us and uses that as an advantage?"

Sanjit grinned. "Honey, don't forget we have powers too"

He was about to say something else but he stopped. I noticed a shadow on his face. I looked up. Sam Temple was towering over us. His eyes were curious, and he seemed a bit out of place.

I smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Sam"

Sam nodded and knelt down so his face was at our level. His eyes were careful as he looked at Sanjit. Then his gaze shifted to me.

"Listen, Amber. We've been talking. Why are you hiding something from us?"

I gulped. "What do you mean?"

Sam narrowed his eyes. "There's something else we should know about, right?"

I looked at Sanjit. His eyes were tight. He glared at Sam. Sam backed away slightly.

"We've told you all you have to know. What more do you want?" his voice wasn't cranky. Just the "hey, your being a bit nosy. What is it?" kind of sound.

Sam shifted his weight to his left. He folded his hands and sighed. His eyes weren't angry, but concerned.

"You guys can tell us anything. I know you don't trust us and all, but we're your friends"

Sanjit's eyes flared for a moment then they softened. "Thanks Sam. And you're right"

Sam furrowed his brow. "I am?"

"Sure. We aren't telling you everything, because it may be a bit much for you to handle. Well, for everyone really"

Astrid and Edillio joined us. Astrid folded her arms and looked down at me with cautious eyes.

"Sam, what did they say?" she asked her eyes not leaving mine.

Sam stood up and gave me an "I'm watching you" glare.

"They said they have more to tell us. But it may be a bit much for us to take in" he said in a sarcastic voice. He turned on his heel and walked away.

So much for Sammy side up...

Sanjit and I went over to his house. He opened the door and let me in.

"Ok, you can have the top room to the left. Bowie was there last but she stays at the day care" he explained softly.

I nodded. "Do you mind if I get my stuff from the daycare? I forgot to get it before I left"

He smiled. "Sure. See you later"

I kissed him good-bye and went outside. I looked around. Ok, I could use that bounce teleport power if I wanted. But, I made sure to think of a secret place so nobody would notice me…

About a second later I was standing near the entrance of the Day care. I sighed. It was getting late. I walked to the door and opened it. I spotted John right away. He was talking to Astrid. They both looked up at the same time when they saw me.

Astrid was the first to speak. "Amber, your stuff is in the first room." She said. Her voice was quiet and unsure. I nodded.

"Thank you," I said softly. "I'll see you later, then" John watched me with careful eyes. I walked past them and grabbed my duffle bag. I slung it over my shoulder. I felt their gaze upon me as I exited. Little Pete was there as well. He looked up from his game boy and narrowed his eyes. What was his problem?


	5. Chapter 5

Element Gems 5

Sanjit's POV

"Virtue, she's the one I've been dreaming about!" I said. Virtue was sitting across from me biting his fingernails. He eyed me suspiciously as I told him about Amber.

Virtue sighed and leaned forward. His sapphire stone glittered slightly. It did that when mystic emotions were high. "Sanjit, are you sure she's the one?"

"Dude, why would I go that far to get her if she wasn't?" I asked in a harsh whisper.

Virtue rubbed his forehead. I leaned back and waited for his response.

Finally he took his hand from his face and laid it on the couch. "Ok, look. Just because she has a rainbow stone doesn't mean she's the One"

"Oh yeah? How many rainbow stones have there been in the history of the world?" I argued.

Virtue looked away. "Not many"

"Exactly. Virtue, only a few hundred of us are born. And only a couple are Rainbow by blood! Amber is the one who is supposed to destroy the gaiaphage!"

Virtue stood up and covered his ears. "Llalalalala!" he glared at me. "Sanjit, enough! We don't even know for sure! She has no idea about her family line! It could just be a fluke?"

"Virtue, we're adopted and we have no idea about our family! But we know we were chosen to aid the Rainbow Trancer! It's all destiny"

"There is no such thing as destiny," Virtue said. "We make our own choices, and our future grows from those choices. Nothing is meant to be unless we want it to be. She cannot be the Deliverer unless she chooses!"

I groaned. "Your right"

Virtue put his hand on my shoulder. "She won't be anything until she chooses. You need to tell her tonight"

"Tonight? But, Virtue. She just found out"

Before he could say another word, the door opened. It was Amber. We both stood up. Amber saw Virtue and noticed his stone.

She held out her hand. Virtue smiled at her and shook it. "Pleased to meet you, Amber. I'm Virtue"

"Hello, Virtue. It's very nice to meet you too" she grinned. She noticed his expression.

"Is there something you guys want to tell me?" she asked. Virtue and I stiffened. How did she guess?

We sat down. Virtue and I sat across from her on the sofa; she sat in the reading chair. Her eyes were curious and her forehead creased with worry.

I stared into her eyes. "Amber, there is something I have to tell you. Now"

She nodded. "Fire away"

I sighed. "Listen. Amber, do you remember me telling you that you have a particular stone?"

"Yeah."

"Well, not only is it particular- but it is extremely rare."

Virtue nodded. "Like one in a million"

Amber narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

I folded my hands together. This was harder then I thought. "You know about the gaiaphage right? The freaky thing that people say eat you when you poof?"

She nodded again.

"Yeah, well he's real. And soon he'll take over."

"Take over? Like rule the FAYZ?"

Virtue shook his head. "It's not him exactly. What we mean is that the gaiaphage is pure evil. So soon evil will be among us more then it ever has. There will be a disease that will strike. It will eat the insides of our bodies and kill many"

"Not only that, there will be fights, anger, hate." Sanjit shook his head. "The thing is, things aren't going to get better. You know what I mean?"

Amber looked like she just swallowed a bomb. "Ok, so things are going to get worse. And why are we talking about this?"

"Amber, you are a Rainbow," said Virtue.

Amber laughed. "Yes, my last name is Rainbow-"

"No, you are a Rainbow. That's your stone," I said cutting her off. "Your stone holds more power then all of ours combined"

Amber blinked. "What?"

"He's right," said Virtue. "Don't you see? You have been chosen to save many from the Plague"

"The Plague? Do you mean like the ten plagues in Egypt?"

I laughed. "No. But similar. Except this plague comes from evil. That plague came from God"

Amber sighed. "But why? Is there a reason?"

"Like we said. The gaiaphage is acting. He has targeted a living body to battle. But it is not just a physical battle- it's a spiritual battle"

"My parents have told me that. You know the fight between good and evil. Right?" Amber said.

Virtue nodded. "This is more central in our own lives. There is a spiritual battle between us and evil, within the battle between the good and the evil one"

"Ahhh. So there's a kid here who's going to be sick- but is also going to fight the gaiaphage?" Amber was rubbing her temples.

I nodded and folded my arms. "Exactly."

"Now where do we come in?" she moaned.

Virtue tugged at his stone. "All of our stones hold an element. You are rainbow Sanjit is ruby, I am sapphire. Bowie is emerald. But we are the only ones who have them. Together we form just the right amount of energy to help the child win"

"Is there anyone else who has the power?" Amber asked. She leaned forward.

Virtue and I looked at each other. "The child's sister" I whispered.

"Who is she?" Amber hissed.

I leaned forward and pulled out a bright yellow stone. Amber stared at it.

Astrid Ellison walked home quickly. Little Pete had a temperature. She held his little hand. She was sweating. She needed to tell Sam. He had been kind to her the past couple of days. After the whole Amber incident, he had been talking to her more often.

She knocked on his door. Sure enough he opened it. He grinned at her.

"Hey, Astrid" he said gently. "What's up?"

Astrid sighed. "Petey has a temperature"

"Oh" Sam's face fell. "How bad is it?"

"It's bad Sam. Twice the normal. I don't know what to do"

Sam stepped forward and looked into Astrid's eyes. Astrid noticed something. He seemed well... dazed.

Astrid shifted to the right. Sam's eyes followed the movement and his nostrils flared. What?

Astrid looked at him. "Sam?"

Sam stepped forward closing the distance. He reached forward, and caressed her face in his hands.

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Astrid…" he breathed. "Did you put on perfume?"

Astrid narrowed her eyes. She loved Sam, but this…this was weird. "Sam? I'm not wearing perfume"

Sam furrowed his brow as he kissed her forehead. "Huh. I swear you've never smelled so good. Odd"

Astrid looked down at Petey. He was looking up at her. He shook his head. Astrid's eyes widened. What was Petey trying to say?

Then Sam grabbed her and pulled her against him. He kissed her once on the lips then harder. Astrid and him had never gone this far…. She tried to push him away, but his hands were strong.

"Sam!" she hissed. "Let go!" Sam didn't respond. Instead he shoved her body up against the house wall.

She stared at him. His eyes were unfocused and brighter then Astrid had ever seen. His usual calm blue irises were sapphire blue. His hands pressed Astrid against the wood, and his mouth whispered in her ear.

"You know, Amber had a good smell. But I think I prefer blondes"

Astrid felt a chill go through her. Amber? Wait…Amber! Astrid used her foot and kicked Sam in the middle. He stumbled back clutching his stomach.

Astrid grabbed little Pete. But he had already known what to do. _ Sam watched as both Astrid and Little Pete vanished.

Amber's POV

They appeared in the middle of the room. Virtue, Sanjit and I jumped. We stared. It was Astrid! And Little Pete? What the heck?

"Astrid!" Virtue leapt to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

Sanjit stood up as well. "Hey, what happened?"

Astrid was crying. She looked at me. "Amber, whatever happened to you happened to me!"

I stared. Her eyes were full of tears. I got up and put my hand on her shoulder. "Astrid, tell me everything!"

I led her to the couch and sat down.

"Sam tried to eat me!" she wailed. "It was so scary…the way he looked at me"

Little Pete was sitting next to me. Instead of looking at his game boy he was watching Sanjit.

"I know, Astrid. There's a lot you need to know"

Astrid sniffed. "This is horrible! What's happening?"

Virtue smiled. "Astrid, it's ok. We know how you feel"

"Just please tell me what's going on"

Virtue told Astrid everything. He told her about the gaiaphage and about the plague. He told her about the stones.

I took the stone from Sanjit. I tied it on Astrid's neck. She watched as it shined on her chest. It was bright.

"You must be terrified," said Sanjit gently. "Stones don't lie about emotions"

Astrid stared at him. "Emotions?"

Virtue chuckled. "When your angry, upset, scared or happy your stone will shine. "

Astrid sighed. "What's going to happen now? So Petey is going to get sick?"

We nodded.

"But, we can help him survive if we stick together" said Sanjit.

Astrid looked at me. "What's this about the rainbow?"

"Amber is the One. She has the most power out of all of us." Explained Virtue. "But, Astrid we need you. You're apart of the team. And so is Little Pete"

We all looked at the little boy. He was staring at us too. He nodded to Sanjit. Sanjit seemed to understand. He reached into his pocket and took out another stone. How many did he have?

This time the stone was rainbow similar to mine, but it was red, white, black, and green. Sanjit held it out for us to see.

"Wait, Little Pete is a mystic?" I asked.

Astrid blinked. "Did you know?"

Sanjit shook his head. "My parents gave me the stones –except Ambers- to keep until I met another mystic. If I met one who was in need of a protector I'd give it to them. They don't shine until it meet's its owner"

Sanjit dropped the stone into Little Pete's palm. Little Pete closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

Astrid watched as Little Pete tied the necklace around his neck. "So, does this mean we're all mystics? Why us?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Sanjit says it's heritage. But I think its destiny"

"No, it's not destiny. It's choice. The stone chooses it's mystic. Our stones chose us- the Good one chose us and we are his servants. It's up to us to use these stones for justice"

Astrid crossed her arms. "What about little Pete? Where can I keep him?"

"Here. Astrid you have to stay here" I said. "In order for us to be safe, and in order for Pete to be safe- we must stick together"

Astrid looked at Virtue. "What about the freaks?"

"Yeah?"

"Can't they help? I mean, can't they somehow destroy the plague?"

Sanjit shook his head. "No. The disease carriers will be resistant to some powers. We are the only ones who can detoxify their spread. But yes, the freaks and the normal's can help lower the fighting. If they don't fight of course"

I looked at Astrid. "Are you ok? This is a lot to take in"

"No, I'm ok" Astrid wheezed. "It's nice to be part of a group again. I mean, after quitting the council- I've had nothing to do. At least I have a purpose now"

I shook my head. "Astrid, you've always had a purpose. We all have. It's just right now- we need to figure out what our purpose is"

The next morning Astrid woke up and rubbed her eyes. It had been a long night. But she had to admit. Sanjit, Virtue and Amber were the nicest people she'd met since the FAYZ started. She sighed. Little Pete was sleeping next to her, his stone necklace shining slightly. Astrid looked down at hers. It was shining brightly. Well, she was a bit shocked about the whole gaiaphage thing. That explained the brightness.

She got up and stretched. What now? Would Sam remember what he did to her? Would she ever talk to him again? Little Pete stirred slightly. He moaned and rolled over. She picked him up and cradled him to her chest. He was a lot lighter then he used to be. She carried him downstairs. The sun had just come up. Suddenly she heard a rap on the door.

Who could that be? Astrid set Pete down and yawned. Hopefully it was a good reason.

Sam dug his hands into his pockets. This was going to be difficult. Then the door swung open. Sam stared. Astrid was standing in her nightgown looking bored. Then when her eyes met his, she gasped.

"Astrid, are you ok?" he said gently. "I'm so sorry about last night! Where is every-?" he stopped dead. He stared. Around Astrid's neck was a leather string and hanging from it was a beautiful gold stone. It was shinning very brightly.

Sam crossed his arms. "Astrid, is there something you want to tell me?" his voice was soft but he had to force himself to be polite. He couldn't lose Astrid now. Not after what he did to her.

"Sam, we're done. Ok? There's a lot happening right now and it's just... complicated" Astrid said in a quiet voice. Sam stopped breathing.

Ok, they've had some space but this? This was just… Sam narrowed his eyes.

"What? Is this about that Sanjit kid?" he fumed. He stomped up the stairs and glared down at her.

Astrid stiffened but held her stance. "Sam, it has a lot to do with Sanjit, Amber, Virtue, and me. And little Pete."

"Why won't you tell me?" Sam snapped. "Shouldn't I know what you guys are talking about? What if it affects us?"

He threw his hands up in the air. He was getting angry. This could not be happening.

"Sam, it's not about you ok?" Astrid crossed her arms. "Just go away. We're done."

Sam stared at her and let his jaw drop. Then he closed it and shook his head. "God, Astrid. Why do you have to be such a bitch?" He turned around and stormed off, leaving Astrid wide eyed. If she wanted space? Fine. He didn't give a rat's ass about what she did anymore. She was on her own.

Amber ran down the stairs. She had heard something going on in the entryway. She was wearing a robe, which was tied snug around her waist. Sanjit was right behind her, Virtue at his flanks.

Amber came to a halt when she saw Astrid. She was sitting at the kitchen table looking upset.

"Astrid?" Amber trotted over and sat down. "I heard a commotion. What happened?"

Astrid met her eyes and sighed. "Sam. I broke up with him"

Sanjit raised his eyebrows. "Broke up? But why?"

"Listen, guys. In case you haven't noticed. Sam and I have been fighting a lot since Mary's big jump. It's come to a point where I can't even look at him. He's been so mean to me."

Virtue looked at me then at Astrid. "Well, actually, I think that was smart"

We all glared at him. Astrid's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Sure. Astrid, we need to focus. With Sam out of the picture we can really concentrate on what needs to be done."

Amber narrowed her eyes. "Virtue, Sam being mad at us won't help at all. What if he and the Freaks try to get rid of us?"

"Sam's not like that," said Astrid calmly. "He would never hurt us."

Sanjit folded his arms. "You two never new you'd break up. And here you are"

Astrid sighed. "I guess your right. I suppose we should just keep this to ourselves for a while."

"You guys," Amber moaned. "Why don't we just tell them the truth?"

Virtue shook his head. "Tell them?" he snorted. "We might as well take our necklaces off and say, "We're edible!"

Sanjit elbowed his brother. "Virtue, she has a point. Remember? The gaiaphage will win if we're all fighting. If there isn't peace he can use that to his advantage"

Amber put her hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Why don't I tell Sam the truth? I mean, he has a right to know."

"You'd do that? But what if he hurts you?" she whispered.

Amber smiled. "Hurt me? I'm Amber Joy Rainbow! Who'd want to hurt someone with a happier name than that?"

Sanjit laughed. "Maybe you should. Sam knowing about us would make things…. easier."

"I admit that does sound wise," Virtue agreed. "Amber, you should go right now. Before he throws a tantrum"

Amber nodded. But then she looked down at herself. "I don't think Sam would want to see me in my nightgown."

She dashed up the stairs and shut her door with a slam.

Astrid looked at Sanjit. "Are you two together?"

"Yeah. I think so" Sanjit smiled sheepishly. "I really like her"

Astrid grinned back. "She's really kind. You should see her at the daycare"

"I know right? Her last name suits her"

Virtue gave him a high five. "You got that right!"

Amber's POV

I ran like a bullet to Sam's. Ok, now that I was there what was going to happen. Sam was pretty much pissed at all of us. I sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

"Amber, what the hell are you doing here?" I spun about.

I faltered under the glare he gave me. "Hi Sam. Long time no see," I said nervously.

Sam didn't smile. He narrowed his eyes. "What is it?" he growled.

"Sam, can you just cut the whole angry attitude and listen?" I snapped.

Sam's eyes widened then they glared. "Your not the boss of me, Amber. You really should leave."

"Yeah, not going to happen, big boy" I held my hand up and waved it in his face. I dropped it to my side and folded my arms.

"Listen. Sam, we were chosen to protect the FAYZ from the gaiaphage. You know what that is right?"

Sam nodded, his anger faded slightly.

"Anyways, all four of us are supposed to help Little Pete fight it. Sam, there's going to be a plague and it will attack everyone"

Sam stared down at me with fear filled eyes. "What? A plague? Like a disease?"

"Yeah. It's going to affect everyone. Including those we need most" she eyed Sam.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I just found out last night," I said gently. "Sam, don't be mad at Astrid, ok? She's really stressed about what we need to do"

"Which is what?" Sam asked coldly. "Ignore me and whisper behind my back?"

I rolled my eyes. "God, Sam. This isn't about secrets! This is about the gaiaphage killing everyone and ruling the FAYZ forever! Is that what you want?"

Sam looked away. "I already knew it was going to get worse, Amber. It's not like I hadn't realized it"

"I know. But I'm telling you be ready. Because it's coming soon"

I turned around and let out a puff. But Sam stopped me. His hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me to face him. His eyes weren't mad anymore. They were sad.

"Amber," he murmured. "I'm sorry. About everything" he shook his head in disgust. "For almost killing you, for treating you guys horribly. And just being an ass. I'm really sorry"

His face was full of emotion. If he were wearing a stone, it would shatter from all that light. I put my hand on his cheek. His eyes closed at the touch.

"Sam, no one is mad a you. You've been a huge deal to all of us. It's just that- this is something we need to deal with on our own. You know how the council handles things?"

He nodded and opened his eyes. "Sure"

"This is the same thing. We are handling the situation within our group. It doesn't mean we're going to ignore you. It just means we need space so that we can prepare."

Sam smiled. "Ok" then he looked concerned. "But is there anything we could do to help? I mean, is there anything I can do to make this easier?"

I shook my head. "No…but Sam, Astrid loves you. A lot"

"She does?" Sam looked dubious. "Breaking up with me doesn't sound like it"

"She's scared Sam. Give her some credit. Once we settle in she'll be better. Ok?"

Sam nodded, and smiled. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back. Why did Astrid ever give this hotty up?

He chuckled and pulled back. "Thanks Amber. That meant a lot"

"The hug or my speech?" I asked jokingly. Sam shook his head and laughed.

"Run along," he said. "I'll see you later!" He turned away and waved.


End file.
